headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
IZombie: Grumpy Old Liv
"Grumpy Old Liv" is the first episode of season two of the paranormal mystery series iZombie and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Fields with a script written by series co-creator Rob Thomas. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, October 6th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Rob Thomas - Creator; Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Creator; Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Justin Halpern - Consulting producer * Michael Wale - Cinematographer * Josh Kramon - Composer * Matthew Budgeon - Production designer * Tuan Quoc Le - Editor Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Blaine DeBeers: Death. I can't sugarcoat it. This won't be easy. But I'm here to make the process - what's the word? - palatable. It's what I do. You'd be hard-pressed to find anyone with more experience. I bet ever since you got the news, you've been walking around like a zombie, am I right? Yeah. I thought so. Just know this: my number-one priority is your piece of mind. I never stop thinking about it. So, let's take this journey together. What do you say? Hmm? .... * Liv Moore: Well, he forgave you. * Ravi Chakrabarti: That's just a simple case of bros before... ex-fiancées. .... * Liv Moore: Have you noticed that Final Hope hates me? * Ravi Chakrabarti: Her name is New Hope, not Final Hope. You know this. If I wanted to give her a depressing name, I would've gone with Phantom Menace. .... * Liv Moore: Until I'm human again, no more interpersonal relationships. I am all business. I'm one of the riders of the Apocalypse, leaving pestilence and misery in my wake. * Ravi Chakrabarti: I take it drinks with the new roommate didn't go well? .... * Blaine DeBeers: Somewhere out there, Major Lilywhite, the most depressingly named zombie of all time, roams the earth. * Liv Moore: Whitey Shamblemoore begs to differ. .... * Vaughn Du Clark: Is that my cue to start cackling maniacally, or shall I wait for you to provide the details? See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "Grumpy Old Liv" at the iZombie Wiki ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:Michael Fields Category:Rob Thomas Category:Joseph Berger-Davis Category:Kit Boss Category:Dan Etheridge Category:Scott Graham Category:Justin Halpern Category:Diane Ruggiero Category:Patrick Schumacker Category:Danielle Stokdyk Category:Rob Thomas Category:Josh Kramon Category:Michael Wale Category:Tuan Quoc Le Category:Matthew Budgeon Category:Rose McIver Category:Malcolm Goodwin Category:Rahul Kohli Category:Robert Buckley Category:David Anders Category:Steven Weber Category:Molly Hagan Category:Adam Rose Category:Nick Purcha Category:Leanne Lapp Category:Bryce Hodgson Category:Mary Black Category:Paula Shaw Category:Carmen Moore Category:Ryan Beil Category:Terence Kelly Category:Daniel Martin Category:Fred Henderson Category:Wolsey Brooks Category:Paul Anthony Category:Andre Tricoteaux Category:Jesse Haddock Category:Ted Cole Category:Cate Sproule Category:Shamus Cochlin Category:Brenda Anderson Category:David Mott Category:Tanya Champoux Category:William Stewart Category:Episodes with crew categories